


NP×BE＝甜蜜童話

by LCROYSLKSAHS_BFW



Series: 混乱邪恶 [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 18:42:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15273870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LCROYSLKSAHS_BFW/pseuds/LCROYSLKSAHS_BFW





	1. 春藥+獸交+宮虐＝糟糕的小紅帽

很久很久以前，一个小男孩和她的妈妈住在一起，他有一件很珍惜的红袍，是独居在森林里的奶奶送给他的。

 

有一天妈妈拜托小红帽拎一袋馅饼和自酿的果酒去拜访奶奶，男孩高兴地披上自己亲爱的红袍往森林里去了。

 

森林里燕雀啁啾，绿意盎然，正是春天的美好风光。男孩边走边看，走了大半天终于到了奶奶居住的小木屋。他奔上前去敲门，但半天无人应答。就在这时一只手拍了拍他的肩膀。

 

男孩回头，身后是个壮硕的男人，背着枪一副猎人模样。男人解释解释道，他是常年居住在此的猎人，经常帮助小红帽的奶奶，两人是关系很好的邻居，老奶奶不久前出门了不在家，一时半会还回不来。既然是朋友的亲人，猎人提议小红帽去他家坐一坐，毕竟独自待在地处野狼出没的森林里是很危险的举动。小红帽高兴地同意了。

 

猎人把小红帽带到自己的小屋，送上刚刚采摘的果子来招待男孩。那浆果实在是美味无比，小红帽从来都没吃过，很快半篮果子就进了他的肚子。很快猎人就去打猎了，出门前叮嘱少年一定呆在屋子里，因为现在正是野狼的发情期，这时候的野兽最为狂暴，连猎人也不是它们的对手。之后小红帽便乖乖地呆在屋子里，很快就睡过去了。

 

...

 

昏昏沉沉中小红帽发现他的身子被翻动，似乎全身都一丝不挂，很快他只觉下身一凉，穴口处被什么坚硬的东西堵住，接着大量冰凉的液体都被灌入雌穴里。每一寸紧闭的穴肉被浇灌春药以后没多久就节节打开，稍深处的宫颈被满腔烈药浸泡半晌之后，也溃败地翕动着，任由满瓶春药灌入了子宫。通过透明的瓶底能看到蠕动的穴肉尽头有一张圆嘟嘟的小肉嘴细细地开合着，露出宫腔里鲜红的膣肉来。

 

男孩睡意全无，被烈性春药逼得强制发情，将淫药全数吸收的阴穴空虚地绞动着，期待有什么又大又粗又硬烫的东西填满自己。

 

酥痒难耐之间大门突然开了，一匹野狼进了门。那狼极其雄壮，四肢着地都够得上男孩下巴。那野狼发现在地上难耐地扭动的小红帽，抬脚向他走近。

 

离得近了小红帽才发现，从公狼的两股间伸出的阴茎被涂抹了厚厚一层什么，扁平翘起带着尖的三角形龟头嘀嗒连串淫液，随着巨狼的行动一跳一跳地打在肚子上，下一刻就要射出浓精来。沉甸甸地垂在狼茎下方的肉囊也鼓涨着，满袋精液蠢蠢欲动，在饱胀到极限的精囊里翻涌着。处于发情期还被上了春药的公狼粗喘着紧盯男孩，似乎在考量有没有与他交媾的可能性。

 

男孩被穴里的燥热麻痒驱使着，双膝跪地将腰身伏下去，肥臀撅起，将饥渴得淌水的穴口暴露在大狼面前。狼闻了闻发情的雌穴，就急躁地挺着胯下的“润唇膏”把上面稠密的浊液涂满了稚嫩的阴唇，冒水的肉尖还不忘戳进去给穴眼抹上。草草做好润滑之后巨狼一耸腰身，小半根兽茎就捅入了男孩的处女穴中。

 

“唔唔唔......”

 

男孩的肉穴滑暖又狭小，被热烫的肉锥子填满之后就又痛又麻地绞了上来。阳具破开处女膜顶到水穴尽头时才肏进一半，肉尖头顶着一团蠕动着的软肉，似乎后面还有空间。那团软肉柔柔软软地贴裹住龟冠一松一紧地嘬吸，淫浪地舔动不断溢水的肉尖，希望它能刺穿这张小嘴进入后面的宫房大干一场。狼茎原本想操得更深再授精，可没有肏干几下就被淫穴绞出了狼鞭里积压得爆满的灼液。

 

被狼精激射的宫颈吃进了雄性的精液，终于张开一丝小口。狼茎射精后没有软下，仍然肿胀着想要捅开宫口。犬类阴茎是操开宫口的一柄利器，涨硬的肉刺撬进紧致宫口强行一塞，一整个龟头就暴力地撑开了比自己小了几圈的幼嫩子宫。

 

“呜——！！啊…………嗯呜呜…………”

 

年幼双性人的子宫又小又嫩，是野狼未曾肏过的极乐之地。还没能孕育生命的宫腔吸收了大量春药，被兽茎无情地塞满竟也快乐地分泌出淫汁来。尝到子宫的美妙滋味，巨狼失去理智兽鞭大涨，兽腰上了马达一样无法控制地耸动起来，用极度充血的肉锥子尽情地奸淫子宫。狼爪牢牢抱着男孩溅满淫汁的胯部，配合着性器挺入的频率将娇臀一下下扯向自己，让发情的雌穴套弄着自己的肉柱，在小穴里肆意发泄兽欲。

 

男孩浑身战栗，和野兽子宫性交的强烈快慰如同强电流在四肢百骸里疯狂流窜。那粗硕的狼鞭只有一半被雌穴纳入囊中，被淫水滋润浸泡得油水光滑鼓鼓胀胀，来回在甬道里作着最原始的活塞运动。一腔穴肉被远远超出自己接纳能力的肉具填满堵死，高热的穴肉被更滚烫的粗长狼鞭节节捣开，子宫喷出的大量阴精全数淋上龟头，又被堵在宫颈里，接着尽数被干进宫腔的龟头顶回去在子宫里浸着肉冠不断晃荡。

 

勃起的乳尖硬梆梆地挺着想要得到抚慰，胯下的小肉茎也硬得流水，随着巨狼的操干甩着汁拍打小腹，没几分钟就被干得射出精液来。无法要求野狼替自己抚慰身体，小红帽只好一手揉捻乳头一手撸动肉茎。

 

与发情的公狼臀贴胯肉捣肉地抵死交欢、被骑着屁股不知疲倦地反复奸淫，几小时后终于感受到狼茎在穴里一跳一跳地伸长膨胀，拍打穴口的阴囊也吊升起来贴近狼胯，小红帽本能地挣扎着想要在大狼成结之前脱离，却被猛兽的利齿扣住脖颈动弹不得，身躯被庞大的兽身强压着，手也被狼爪扣着按过头顶。

 

耳边是发情公狼情热的哈哧声，精虫上脑的雄狼不顾胯下年幼的双性少年能否承受得住人兽媾合的过量快感，狠命耸腰对子宫倾泻兽欲，男孩高高撅起绵软屁股迎合野兽的生殖器，以兽类交媾的姿势顺从地雌伏在巨狼胯下等待被直接授精。

 

被强烈射精欲望逼得勃起到极限的狼鞭次次全根没入，顶开高潮得纠缠在一块的穴肉，最后暴力地一捣！——狼茎全根突入，细腻股间的所有敏感带都被大狼胯下的毛磨得红肿，子宫被捅得扭曲，宫肉绷着内里凿进的一半狼茎坏掉了似的喷出淫液，同时狼茎中部肉结充血膨胀正正卡住被操松的宫颈口，下一秒勃起到极限的肉茎带动满腔膣肉勃动着在变形的宫腔里激射出大量精液……

 

“哈啊——嗯呜、啊啊啊啊啊啊啊…………”

 

全身上下从里到外都被操控着，男孩被滚热的大量狼精冲击得破碎地哭叫起来全身痉挛，看那淫乱的神情却不是因为被野兽灌精的羞耻，而是宫囊被狼精侵犯得再一次潮喷的欢愉。

 

“嗷！！嗷呜呜————！！”

 

大狼绷着腿抖着臀拼命塞进巨茎，细小的宫口小孔被撑成肉穴一样的直径，穴肉一寸寸被熨烫得平滑，热气腾腾地绷在狼茎上，性具兴奋地一勃一勃地在痉挛的子宫里喷着狼精，巨狼爽得直淌口水，仰头嚎叫着仿佛在炫耀自己能让人类受精似的。

 

精液还没有射满肉壶，巨狼就抬起一条后腿，维持着性器相套的状态背过身摆出交尾的姿态，雌穴被狼肉柱这一扭转拧得近乎疼痛，随着肉具喷精的勃动一跳一跳地泌汁。男孩瘫软地挂在狼屁股上，小巧卵蛋和巨狼的打在一处，感受着巨大饱胀的阴囊急促地收缩着向雌兽子宫里泵出精种。狼精四处乱射着，将被撑得粗长的子宫灌得圆实饱满。

 

……

 

接下来的这一整天小红帽都被情欲暴涨的公狼压着颠来倒去地配种，原本春药的药效只有几个小时，但似乎喷发的狼精中也有不少春药残留，就算男孩被当做雌兽肏得坏掉肉穴也将疼痛转化为快感，不由自主地渴求兽茎。

 

用野兽的力道捅肏雌穴，肉冠抽出时退到穴口，下一瞬就狠戾地全根肏进，男孩小腹持续地被肉锥钉起高高一块，被狼鞭反复蹂躏的子宫不复原来的小巧，却还是装不下接连灌入的巨量兽精，过量的浓精在宫口肉结缩小的一瞬间就喷涌出来被棱角分明的龟头刮出淋湿相连的下体。子宫还没有把精液排光就被愈加硕硬的兽茎填满，硕大肉冠四处搅弄宫腔把上一次射进去的精液一滴不剩地搜刮出来，在上千下高强度的宫交之后又把新鲜精液射满宫囊。

 

巨狼抱着男孩后入式喷发了几回之后将他拖到屋外草坪上，翻过来面对面又强压上去。小红帽被发泄过几回之后反而越发鼓涨的狼鞭肏得大脑一片空白，只有淫乱的雌穴将巨茎全根接受，将它全部接纳把子宫插得变形。男孩承受不住滚烫兽茎对子宫的凌虐被肏昏过去，双腿却还战栗着夹紧狼腰不让巨狼抽出宫颈，稚嫩的子宫在无数次内射中被狼精催生得几近成熟。成年巨狼拖着人类男孩从屋里到屋外狂热地交配着，小小的屋子里满是雄兽精液的腥膻味，屋外草坪被性器抽拉出来的淫水和精液淌了一地。

 

……

 

......

 

春药的效果终于退去，男孩眼神清明了些，回想起不久前疯狂的人兽奸淫就羞耻得抽泣，未成年的他不懂稚嫩的子宫如何灌精都无法怀孕，绵软无力的手按压着高耸的小腹希望能让子宫里的兽精被挤压出去，却始终不得章法。

 

嗒、嗒、嗒。随着脚步声，狼狈的小红帽面前突然出现了一双鞋子，男孩抽噎着抬起头，原来是猎人。可那猎人脸上友好的表情不复存在，那张脸上只有淫猥的笑容。

 

“不想怀上野兽的孩子是吗？——那就求我。”

 

“呜……嗯……求你……”

 

男人的私心得到了满足，却不说怎么做，只是拉下裤链露出粗长的一根。他抓过桌上的果酒淋了一遍肉茎，接着把瓶口插进后穴把剩下的半瓶全数倒入。

 

“什、做什么……”男孩被肠道里冰冷的液体激得浑身一抖，穴口排斥地张合几下吐出几口酒液来。

 

“做爱啊。任何一个男人都不想插被狼干松、被狼精灌满的穴吧？那就只好迂回作战了——”

 

男人抓紧男孩的屁股，将肉根顶住后穴口，狠戾地一挺腰，大半根肉柱就插进了肠道里。刚一插入男人就性急地摆着腰想把肉具全根埋入，被迫咽下粗长肉柱的后穴紧绞着推拒无果，不得不分泌出大量肠液用以润滑。

 

“呼……全身上下的小穴都那么淫荡，捅几下就冒出水来。刚刚被狼阴茎捅的时候也很舒服，是吧？嗯？”男人被绞得舒爽，一边掐揉男孩红肿的乳头一边玩弄已经射空的疲软肉茎。

 

小红帽很快明白过来，刚刚他和野狼的性交已经被猎人看到了——说不定从头到尾都是他一手策划的。他苍白着脸，浑身都冷了下来。

 

突然深入后穴的肉具一捣。“什么……那里……哈啊啊！！”

 

“你的子宫。真敏感，隔着肠壁顶一下就在抽搐……”男人的性器硬硕且粗长，隔着紧实的肠肉竟也能顶得男孩小腹鼓起子宫喷精。

 

原本只进不出的肠道被粗壮阳具不断抽插，紧窒的后穴几分钟后就被捅得全开，粗长肉茎在被贯通的腔道里爽利地抽送着。

 

男人隔着肠壁狠戾地攻击子宫，稚嫩的子宫不久前刚被狼茎从里面残忍地肏干，现在又被从外面干得溃不成军，空虚地收缩着，可怜巴巴地把兽精一口口吐出来。每捣一次，都有大团精液被挤压得破开子宫口的禁制滑出大开的穴口啪嗒啪嗒地洒在床上。

 

极粘稠的兽精不停地喷出宫口，把干肿的膣肉刺激得不断痉挛，男人每一次极深重的捅刺都把后侧的子宫壁干向前侧的，不堪重负的子宫被送上一次次高潮。

 

“呜、呜……、轻点，求你……”男孩挺着肚子不堪承受又不敢挣扎，只好抓着猎人死掐自己屁股的手臂哭求。

 

“不重一点，怎么让你子宫放水？”男人丝毫不减力道，仍是凶狠地叩击，每操一下都逼得子宫大口吐精。

 

那野兽射在子宫里的精液浓郁又量大，猎人隔着肠壁换着角度顶撞子宫近千下之后，猛地一捅，这回被捅出来的终于不是大滩白浊，而是大股透明的阴精。好不容易吃饱精液的子宫委委屈屈地闭紧了嘴巴，不停潮喷着希望能用阴精填满空虚的宫腔。

 

男孩以为这场子宫凌虐会永无休止的时候男人才拔出了阳具，对着小红帽一片狼藉的身躯爆发了出来，男孩瘫在一片精浊中再度昏死过去。

 

小红帽浑浑噩噩将自己洗干净，再也不敢穿上那身被野狼、自己和猎人的精液浸泡得面目全非的亲爱的红袍了。他原以为自己终于能从这噩梦中解脱出来了，却被猎人威胁要在每次野狼的发情期给它泄欲，否则他不会再保护奶奶，并且把刚刚的那一切都告诉小红帽的家人。小红帽被逼无奈，只好屈服在猎人的淫威之下。

 

春天的森林是个可怕的地方，那里不仅有发情期的野狼，还有邪恶的猎人。


	2. 异族轮奸+精液浴=七个小矮人与他们的白雪少年

少年白雪从城堡里逃出来，走投无路之下逃入了幽深的森林。行走了一天的他精疲力竭之际看到一座小小的冒着炊烟的木屋，以为终于能得到解救的少年倒在门前昏睡过去。

 

…

 

——耳边隐约有几个男人的说话声，身下的私密处传来阵阵钝痛。白雪睁开眼睛，发现自己身处难以置信的场景。自己身上趴着一个矮小健壮的男人，雌穴已经将他身下的勃起吃进了一个龟头。六个模样相近的矮人围在自己躺着的床边，他们浑身不着片缕，胯下一根丑陋粗壮的生殖器勃起，对着惊慌的少年兴奋地颤动着。

 

白雪想要逃离这群虎视眈眈的矮人，却发现手脚都被牢牢锁在床沿。矮人见他醒了也不磨蹭了，厚实有力的手扣住少年腰身就往里干。

 

“！！不要……！！”白雪哀求着试图阻止小矮人贯穿自己，努力推拒矮人强健的腰腹，却还是被无情地突破了宫颈，硕大的龟头蛮横地全部顶进了子宫。

 

身为双性人的人类的肉穴比雌性兽人的短窄，矮人全根操入就直接肏进了子宫。整个肉腔连同子宫仿佛都是为矮人生殖器而生的淫具，甬道被茎身撑得饱满，深入宫囊的龟冠稍微一动就能碰到娇软的宫壁。矮人深吸一口气，龟头退到宫颈，就猛烈地捣干子宫。

 

“咿、啊、啊啊啊……！！”被矮人开苞之后还没缓过来又被卟卟卟卟地强力叩击子宫壁，少年承受不了这陌生的汹涌快感，拱起腰慌乱地逃避龟头的蹂躏。

 

“子宫性交的滋味很美妙吧？”矮人欣赏着白雪不堪忍受的潮红面颊得意地蹂躏肉穴，“我们兄弟几个已经好多个月没有发泄了，等到我们兄弟几个把积攒几个月的精液全部灌进去，一定会舒服得你哭求我们操坏你的子宫……”

 

身高缘故矮人整个人都趴在少年的身上，脑袋下方正对着少年的小巧乳房，粉润的乳尖被自己肏得上下弹动勾得矮人低头一口咬住不断吸吮。

 

“哈、哈、呃、嗯嗯、啊、……”

 

上下两处极敏感的地方都被男人占有，白雪混乱地摇着头拒绝，铐住四肢的锁链剧烈地铮铮响动也没有半分松动的迹象。矮人被晃得差点滑下去，双腿圈紧少年屁股更加野蛮地侵犯子宫，少年没多久就软了身子无力挣扎。

 

矮人吭哧吭哧地蛮力开垦少年子宫，与矮小体型不相称的雄壮性具每次都不遗余力地撞进去，仔仔细细地肏遍每一分宫壁。

 

原本青涩的膣肉被持续地来回摩擦，整个甬道被操透之后双性体质的淫荡本性就显露出来。稍嫌干涩的肉壁很快分泌出了大量淫水，被不断凿击的子宫适应了粗野的宫交之后也得了趣，冒着黏汁放松宫颈迎合龟头的侵犯。

 

矮人见少年被自己操开了身子便更加亢奋地奸淫肉穴，腰胯相撞击出卟卟的拍肉声，性器狂热相套发出啾啾的刺耳水声。

 

矮人的性能力惊人，充血发烫的巨茎狠狠侵犯痴缠的淫穴，这场性爱持续了将近两个小时，矮人才将性器操进子宫，开始了持续十数分钟的灌精。为了提高雌性的受孕率矮人族的射精力道极为强劲，被射得一抖一抖的双性少年分明受不了成年的异族男人喷精的力道，却还是浪荡地挺着腰承受更多。

 

射出头一发精液之后白雪原本以为能喘口气了，没想到接下来是更加狂暴的性交。矮人先前的射精仿佛只是为了发泄欲望，接下来的接连高潮就是为了繁衍后代。为了尽快射精矮人的生殖器更加胀硬，随着凶猛的挺送不断蹂躏子宫。时长数十分钟的狂野的宫交之后就被热烈地灌注精液，白雪被节奏极快的交配折磨得只能乱颤着发出气音。

 

……

 

被内射了六七回之后，白雪才隐约觉得身子一轻，将自己侵犯得一塌糊涂的肉柱滋滋地从痉挛的肉穴里抽出。

 

白雪瘫在床上头脑混乱着，还没有来得及回复思考能力就被另一根粗硬烙铁堵住了淫秽的穴口。第二个矮人摆好架势，急切地要进去好好操干一番。

 

这回插入的肉茎不算很长但是粗得吓人，一路磨着转着捅到最深处也只能顶到子宫口。肉杵深重地叩击宫颈，子宫里的浊液沉甸甸地艰难地晃荡起来。

 

被上一个小矮人用性器和精液彻底开发的子宫淫性大发，渴求受孕的子宫在宫颈被肏干了数百下之后还没有被操进来，忍不住吐着白浊降下宫口迎接大肉棒。矮人也敏感地察觉了宫口的迎合，连忙猛一挺腰，膨胀的龟头套进了大张的宫颈，大半个龟头肏进了子宫！

 

矮人闷哼一声，粗勃的肉柱被肉穴绞得头皮发麻，肉冠陷入了一处又润又小的温泉。终于吃到大龟头的子宫欣喜地裹着肉冠，肥嫩宫颈止不住地套弄着龟冠和茎身。为了尽早榨出雄性的汁液，少年饥渴的肉穴禁不住狂乱地收缩着，挤压着快把肉穴撑坏的巨根。

 

淫乱的宫腔疯狂地吮吸着龟冠想要吸出精种，已是强弩之末的性器又往那暖呼呼的宫腔里强行插干了几下，马眼被吸得精关大开，往淫穴尽头期待已久的肉壶喷出了精汁。

 

“真爽——射精根本停不下来……”矮人的巨根被子宫热切地吮吸，白雪被射得抽噎着，明知这是病态的交媾身体却违背意志地持续榨精。

 

……

 

两个小矮人相继在纤弱少年身上耸动屁股狂泄兽欲，射得精囊干瘪才满足地爬下少年身子。其他小矮人羡慕又情热地注视少年和矮人忘我的交媾现场，同样急需发泄欲望的矮人们憋得肉柱邦硬流汁，在第二个小矮人满足地拔出肉杵时便有两个急不可耐地扑上去。这时候的白雪已经没有动弹的力气，矮人们把他锁链卸下整个人架起来摆好姿势就直插了进去，硕长一根进入雌穴在子宫里横冲直撞，配合在后庭抽插的肉柱隔着肠壁肏干得子宫不停潮吹。

 

雌穴里的肉茎较前两根细，但捅进去也能轻易填满小穴。细长的茎身轻易便碰到了子宫底，甚至隐约能肏到子宫角，棱角分明的龟冠把子宫刮磨得极为快慰，两人份的稠烫精液把性器泡得极为爽快。

 

矮人淫猥地喘息不断翻搅肉壶，配合着后穴里肉柱的捅刺把子宫戳得绵烂，无法自控地耸动肥臀往里深捣着想要把整支肉枪埋进肉壶里享受一下。白雪被当做性爱玩具粗暴地对待，喉咙发出忽高忽低的呻吟，无意识地胡乱叫着“满了”“好饱”“烫”之类的词句。没有给他多少发声的机会，一根腥烫的肉柱无征兆地操进喉管，白雪噎得窒息，喉咙颤颤发不出声，失神着不断被深喉。

 

其他小矮人见没有能进的洞了，只好围在疯狂交配的几人边上手淫，射空了的两个矮人就一个戏弄小巧的乳头，一个撸动射得麻木的肉茎。打炮溢出的腺液精汁胡乱滴嗒在白雪身上。几小时后几个小矮人都嚎叫着插进少年体内最深处灌注精液，手淫的矮人们也粗喘着把马眼对准少年，腥黏的滚烫精液一股股地喷发在潮红的年轻肉体上。整个小屋都是雄性下流的粗喘和少年破碎的呻吟，空气充斥着精液的腥臭味道。

 

…………

 

七个矮人轮流姦淫少年，野性的交媾持续了一天一夜，终于最后一根阳具抽搐着喷灌最后一波精种，许久才噗噜噜地从饱和的雌穴里拔出，七人份的精浆牵连起的黏丝淫秽地附着在肉柱前端。

 

白雪浑身上下厚厚地淋了几层精液，稍旧液化的精液和新鲜的果冻状精液混作一块，腥臭的味道合着被喂饱的胃袋逼得少年直想呕吐。后穴里精液喷发到极深处的甬道，子宫被腥臭发黄的累月陈精浇灌得强制受精，从里到外都被异族的精液玷污，少年痉挛的精力都被抽空了。原本紧窄的宫口被长时间地撑开无法缩紧，发出混乱的水声将过量的浊液排泄出来，和少年身上液化流下的精液汇作一滩，狭窄的屋里男人体液的腥臭味愈加浓稠。

 

……

 

……

 

此后白雪少年被矮人软禁起来，每天都和性欲旺盛的七兄弟轮流性交，被矮人粗壮的生殖器次次肏入子宫最后在宫腔里直接授精。每天被灌注精液的白雪很快怀上了不知是哪个矮人的孩子，高兴的矮人们和白雪约定好，生下这个孩子白雪就可以离开了。白雪抚摸着微微鼓起的小腹，在这个自己和异族生物的胎儿身上看到了黑暗中的一点微光。

 

然而这点希望很快被摧毁了。矮人的性欲太过旺盛，在一次性交中一个矮人忍不住肏进了子宫里，在少年的哀鸣中孩子流产了。也许是每天每天的宫交让少年稚嫩的子宫太过脆弱，之后不管矮人们怎么灌精都无法使少年再次怀孕。白雪这一回彻底无望，沦落为七个矮人的泄欲工具。


End file.
